


Цветам порой бывает больно спрашивать себя

by Peonytellar



Series: Глютик AU [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonytellar/pseuds/Peonytellar
Summary: Тошные размышления вводили в состояние уныния. Дурацкие вопросы, не менее дурацкие ответы и чувство беспомощной злости медленно заполняли голову вместе с дурманящим эффектом высокого градуса на голодный желудок.
Series: Глютик AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679185
Kudos: 11





	Цветам порой бывает больно спрашивать себя

Вошедшая в пригородный кабак чародейка заранее знала, зачем она пришла, и кто ей нужен. С Йеннифер из Венгерберга иначе и не бывало. Окидывая взглядом таверну, пропахшую кислым элем, потными мужскими телами и дешевыми продажными девицами, девушка прекрасно понимала, что где-то в самом конце будет сидеть необходимый ей человек. Её уверенность только подкреплялась бренчанием лютни и незаурядными, по мнению Йен, песнями барда, мелькающего меж столов. Уж если он был тут, значит и Ведьмак находился где-то поодаль. Найдя, наконец, седую копну волос, она с легкой улыбкой последовала прямиком к столу, игнорируя все взгляды в ее сторону и сбившийся мотив очередной песни, играемой Лютиком. Йен интересовали лишь Геральт и приятно проведенное время, которое ей было обеспечено.

***

Лютик нахмурился, как только знакомая темноволосая фигура прошла мимо него, оставив за собой тонкий шлейф чего-то цветочного и абсолютную тишину. Мельком изучив слишком откровенный наряд подсевшей к Геральту девушки, он едва заметно сморщил нос. На его вкус декольте было слишком глубоким, а скрещенные под грудью руки чересчур вызывающим жестом.

По его скромному мнению, Йеннифер из Венгерберга вообще была дамой излишне раскрепощенной, а проще говоря обычной подзаборной проституткой.

Фыркнув, когда рука девушки прошлась вдоль предплечья Геральта, Лютик отвернулся в сторону, делая вид, что ему плевать. Подумаешь, всего лишь очередная девица, падкая на неуклюжее, совершенно дурацкое обаяние и харизму Ведьмака, который был только рад подобным жестам. Ну и что с того, что он смотрит на нее так, словно она — самая желанная гостья. Юлиана это вообще не касалось.  
Мелодия перестала идти на лад и играть расхотелось. Вымучив из себя еще несколько уже не сочетающихся между собой звуков, Лютик перекинул через плечо ремень инструмента, продолжая недовольно поглядывать в сторону непрошенной гостьи. Да какая ему вообще была разница, что ведьма все время пытается прикасаться к Ведьмаку под рукавом рубахи? Никакой, конечно же, решил для себя Юлиан, заказывая бутылку ржаной водки вместо излюбленного вина. Только потому, что туссентского все равно не водилось в этих краях, а другое пить не хотелось.

— Что, бард, решил глотку промочить? Все равно ты тут никого не перегорлопанишь, да и больно твое бренчание нужно честному люду, — проворчал трактирщик, громко ставя бутылку поверх деревянной стойки. — Никого нынче песнями не проймешь.

Подняв бутылку вместо ответа, бард сделал несколько глотков, презрительно взирая в ту сторону, где Геральт слушал очередной треп Йен, то и дело кивая головой. Что она такого могла рассказывать, от чего Ведьмак ее не прерывал и не говорил заткнуться? И чем можно было таким заинтересовать, что он ни разу не взглянул на Лютика даже после того, как тот перестал играть? С другой стороны, Ведьмак не так уж и часто вообще смотрел на барда.  
Тошные размышления вводили в состояние уныния. Дурацкие вопросы, не менее дурацкие ответы и чувство беспомощной злости медленно заполняли голову вместе с дурманящим эффектом высокого градуса на голодный желудок.

— Завидная барышня, — продолжил старик. Барду даже не нужно было поднимать глаза от зазубрин на деревянной поверхности, чтобы знать, о ком речь шла. Барышень в здании было немного, а завидных и того меньше. Чему, правда, завидовать, было как-то невдомек. — Сколько лет тут, а таких еще на своем веку не видывал в наших краях. Всех мужиков, ты погляди, одним лишь вдохом зачаровала. Ишь как сидят, не шевелятся даже.

— Скудные у них вкусы, значит, — хмыкнув, бард отпил еще немного водки, сдерживая порыв прокашляться и выплюнуть горькую гадость. Пойло никак не желало утихомириваться внутри.

— Что ж поделать-то, когда многие никого краше да богаче наших баб не видали? Даже Ведьмак вон, и тот глаз не спускает. А ты сам-то чего? Знаком с ней?

Смех Йен в притихшей постройке для Лютика ощущался противно и ничуть не интересно. И непонятно было, почему все вокруг него почти одновременно затаили дыхание, стоило ей спрятать закрученную прядь волос за ухо. И что такого было в ней особенного? Юлиан все скидывал на чары, которые по какой-то причине на него не действовали.

— Лучше бы не знал никогда, от нее только разрушения ждать.

— Сильно она тебе насолила.

Хмыкнув Лютик посмотрел на прозрачную жидкость внутри бутылки. Сквозь нее мир казался непропорционально изогнутым и его отчаянно хотелось сравнивать с собой в рифмованной форме. Показывать себя таким же искривленным и неправильным в своих дурацких чувствах.  
Геральт едва слышно сказал что-то, Йен усмехнулась, гладя его по запястью. Снова.  
Скрипя зубами, Бард пытался не закрывать руками уши, вместо этого хватаясь за бутылку и делая несколько больших глотков обжигающих горло. Опять.  
Копошившуюся внутри него обиду застилал гнев и иррациональный вопрос «почему не я?», обычно прячущийся на задворках сознания и боязливо показывающий себя всякий раз, когда Ведьмак уводил девиц за собой.

_Почему не я?_

Спрашивал себя Лютик с тоской в глазах, потому что только к Юлиану Геральт относился с неприкрытой агрессией и злобой, в то время как остальных он либо игнорировал, либо воспринимал более-менее дружелюбно, если так можно было назвать то, что он по крайне мере не смотрел на них как на грязь.

_Почему не я?_

Горько думалось Лютику, потому что ему хотелось, чтобы Ведьмак слушал его так же внимательно, как он слушал волшебницу, сидящую напротив и так же легко позволял себя касаться, как касалась его Йен.

И с одной стороны он действительно понимал, почему не он.

Потому что он не смог бы привлечь внимание Ведьмака в том самом смысле, котором ему хотелось. Да и люди вокруг никогда не принимали таких как он, из чего следовало, что его могли повесить за то, кем он являлся.

В своей дурацкой любви к Геральту он абсолютно точно отличался от нормальных людей.

***

То ли у Лютика двоилось в глазах, то ли бутылок вокруг него стало больше, а людей наоборот. Он абсолютно точно потерялся во времени и в том, сколько он выпил, потому что к горлу подступала тошнота, а в голове не задерживались слова и помутненное сознание абсолютно не реагировало на его мысленные вопросы к самому себе, сразу же удаляя их куда-то на задворки.  
Трактир давно уже опустел и даже Геральт с Йен собрались уходить, продолжая переговариваться между собой и не обращая никакого внимания на склонившегося над столешницей Лютика, бестолково перекатывающего бутылку из руки в руку. Уставший трактирщик давно махнул на Барда, даже не обращая на него внимание. Тот периодически жалобно говорил сам с собой, едва ли самостоятельно разбирая чему посвящены его стенания. Лютик был слишком пьян, трактирщик — неуместно трезв.

— Привет, Йен, как поживает твоя старческая тушка, подкрепленная магией и полным отсутствием мозгов? — пьяно усмехнувшись, Лютик поднялся на стуле, пытаясь сфокусировать замыленный взгляд прямиком на лице проходящей мимо волшебницы, таким образом обращая на себя внимание. Стащив с себя внезапно мешающую дышать и двигаться лютню, Юлиан поставил ее на столешнице рядом с бутылками, чтобы двигаться чуть более свободно.

— Лютик, — высокомерно окинув взглядом пьяного в стельку собеседника, с трудом удерживающего себя в ровном сидячем положении, Йеннифэр улыбнулась уголком губ. — Мне кажется, ты немного переборщил с алкоголем, наконец-то понял, что никому не нужен, и страдаешь на этой почве?

Геральт нахмурился. Черт его знает, что именно придало его обычной хмурости во взгляде поволоку искренней усталости, но, возможно, все дело, опять же, было в Лютике.

_Почему не я?_

Потому что Юлиану никогда не светило вызывать у Геральта что-то кроме усталости и злости в золотистых глазах.

— Лютик, сколько ты выпил? — тихо спросил Ведьмак, но в голове Лютика это звучало невыносимо зло и громко.

— Достаточно, чтобы сказать, что я ненавижу вас и что я ухожу, — еле как сняв себя со стула, Юлиан нелепо пошатнулся, пытаясь удержать себя в равновесии и не опозориться под насмешливым, полным яда взглядом Йен. Уцепившись одной рукой в столешницу, он уже трижды пожалел, что позволил себе упиться в хлам и что не остановился еще после первой, как ему советовали. Перед глазами все плыло в разные стороны, словно его несколько раз приложили головой о твердую поверхность. Мысленно умоляя все на свете, чтобы его не вывернуло прямо на ведьмачьи сапоги, он неловким движением достал из кармана мешок монет, бросая его перед трактирщиком. — Хотя нет, знаешь, даже не так.

— Что, все-таки не уйдешь? — подняв бровь, осведомилась Йеннифер.

— Нет, сообщу все в немного… — заплетающийся язык не желал слушаться и слова получались абсолютно нечеткими, словно произнесенные сквозь огромное количество камней или грязи. Или сквозь пояс, подумалось Лютику. Мысль показалась по-дурацки смешной и неловкой, так что он, не удержавшись, хихикнул прикрывая рот ладонью. От резкого движения тошнота и головокружение лишь усилились.

— Блять, Лютик, иди отоспись.

От уставшего злого тона сорвало крышу. Почему Ведьмак вообще имел право разговаривать ним _так_?

— Умолкни к чертям собачьим, Геральт, сейчас я говорю, а ты, блять, молчишь, — рыкнул Юлиан, вкладывая в монолог весь свой гнев, накопившийся за долгие годы их знакомства. Казалось, его было достаточно, чтобы победить самую большую армию мира и несколько ведьмаков вместе с ведьмами. Бард звучал действительно зло и выглядел тоже. — Заебало уже твое это «блять, Лютик». И ты сам тоже. Потому что я не заслужил того, чтобы ты относился ко мне как к бесполезному придатку, который ни на что не пригоден и вообще хорош, лишь чтобы ты срывал на мне всю свою злобу. Потому что я тоже могу срывать на тебе злобу, Геральт! Но никогда этого не делаю, потому что понимаю, сколько на тебя беспричинной ненависти сбрасывается каждый день, и всеми силами пытаюсь исправить твое положение в народе! Я хочу, чтобы все знали, каким хорошим ты бываешь на самом деле, и как много ты хорошего делаешь для людей! Что ты чертов Геральт из Ривии, а не мясник из Блавикена, понятно? Ты относишься ко мне как к дерьму с первой нашей встречи, и я ненавижу тебя за это. Ты все время ни во что меня не ставишь, и мои чувства тоже! Конечно, ведь ты Ведьмак, тебе плевать на то, что чувствуют другие! Только носишься за этой осточертевшей ведьмой, которая словно кость поперек горла! Я ненавижу тебя за то, что готов отдать за тебя жизнь, в то время как ты не можешь даже посмотреть на меня не закатив глаза при этом!

Лютика несло. Швыряло между словами, эмоциями и жестами так, словно он попал в самую страшную бурю своей жизни и перестал быть собой. Шквал чувств, который роился в нем все годы общения с Геральтом, ощущался словно огромный ком, который был все ниже и ниже, готовый вот-вот упасть Ведьмаку на голову, задев и Йен тоже. А затем, словно по щелчку, все прекратилось. За секундный отрезок времени все исчезло и все его чувства словно вмиг отключились, превращаясь в ничто. Юлиан чувствовал себя так, словно его погасили как свечу и больше ничего не осталось кроме тошноты и бесконечной усталости.

— Я устал тебя любить и знать, что ты никогда не будешь любить в ответ. И я устал ненавидеть себя и тебя за это, — тихо закончил Лютик, глядя на неподвижного Ведьмака, лицо которого не выражало ровным счетом ничего. — Поэтому я ухожу.

Обойдя Йеннифер и Геральта, Юлиан побрел к выходу шаткой походкой. Он не знал ни куда идти, ни что делать, но абсолютно точно понимал, что ноги его больше здесь не будет после подобного выступления.

— Ты жалок, бард, — хмыкнула Йен в спину.

— По крайней мере меня не продавали дешевле, чем свинью, — устало бросил Лютик, даже не оборачиваясь чтобы посмотреть, какую реакцию вызвало подобное высказывание. Раньше, когда он только узнал об этом в одной из деревень, Юлиан красочно представлял себе, как выплюнет эти слова прямиком ей в лицо и с триумфальной усмешкой будет наблюдать за тем, как она давится гневом. Сейчас же, толкая тяжелые двери, Лютик даже не слушал, скажет ли она что-то в ответ.

Для него все и так было сказано, и он все равно не услышит того, чего хотел бы, потому что Геральту было глубоко плевать на чувства прилипчивого Барда ровно так же, как и на чьи-либо еще помимо Йеннифер.

Лютня оставалась лежать на столешнице, пока ведьмак не забрал ее утром.


End file.
